With matures of voice recognition technology and artificial intelligence technology, now there are home-type and office-type intelligent voice assistant products existing on the market (for example, Amazon Echo or Google Home) to allow users to control electric equipments (for example, lights, door locks, thermostats, and/or fans) through a voice input way, query messages (for example, traffic messages, weather messages, etc.), perform tasks for calling a car, ordering a pizza, etc. However, these intelligent voice assistants can only provide information to the users through voice mode and cannot present image information or video information to the users through the voice mode. Furthermore, it is not suitable for these intelligent voice assistant products to provide the manifest information (such as a list of contact persons, a list of calendar, a list of programs, a list of agency matters, etc.) to the users directly through the voice mode.